


Deux âmes perdues dans la noirceur de leur monde

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, BAMF Arya Stark, Bisexual Arya Stark, Canon Bisexual Character, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/F, Minor Jon Snow/Ygritte, POV Arya Stark, Past Daenerys Targaryen/Khal Drogo - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: [UA mafia] Arya Stark était la deuxième fille de Ned Stark, l'un des plus puissants dirigeant de la mafia de la Ville. Dans cet endroit noirci par le Crime et les trahisons, Arya essaye de vivre sa vie. Mais un jour, son coeur est touché par la plus mystérieuse énigme qui soit : l'amour.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Deux âmes perdues dans la noirceur de leur monde

**Deux âmes perdues dans la noirceur de leur monde**

\- Je crois que je suis bisexuelle, Jon. 

\- Et comment tu t'en es rendue compte ? demanda l'homme de main intrigué

Dans la famille mafieuse qu'était les Stark, chacun avait son rôle à jouer. Et Jon, le bâtard de Ned Stark, était un assassin et l'un de ces plus fidèle exécutants. Il était celui de leur fratrie avec qui Arya s'entendait le mieux, celui a qui elle avait toujours pu tout dire.

\- Je … j'ai eu une aventure avec un gosse des quartiers pauvres il y a quelques mois tu te souviens ? Gendry Waters, il était charmant mais … ça ne collait pas entre nous. Et il y a quelques jours, alors que je visitais avec Mère un hôpital, je l'ai rencontrée : Daenerys Targaryen. 

\- Attend attend … toi, la sauvage et indomptable Arya Stark au cœur de pierre, tu as eu un coup de foudre ?

\- Ne te moque pas ! Pour une fois que j'aborde un sujet sérieux … 

\- Désolé Arya, donc tu as rencontré Daenerys Targaryen et tu es tombée amoureuse d'elle ? 

\- Dans les grandes lignes oui. 

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si quelqu'un l'apprend ? 

\- Je finirais probablement plantée au fond d'une ruelle par une de nos famille ou par l'un d'eux oui. 

\- Et je suppose que tu veux quand même aller la voir. 

\- Tout juste. 

\- Roose Bolton me doit une faveur suite à un service que je lui ai rendu, mais fait très attention à toi. La moitié de cette famille est folle et c'est ce qui a déclenché la guerre. 

Quasiment vingt ans plus tôt, une violente guerre avait déchiré les principales familles mafieuses de Port-Réal, avec pour conséquence la chute des Targaryen qui avaient perdu presque tout leur pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, il ne leur restait plus que quelques lambeaux de territoires et guère plus de quelques familles de très petites importances derrière-eux. Les grands gagnants avaient été les Baratheon en terme de territoire et politiquement les Tully qui avaient créé un solide bloc défensif avec les Stark et les Arryn. Mais cette violente guerre avait laissée des stigmates dans la mafia de Port-Réal. Les combats avaient été sanglants et impitoyables, plus qu'à l'accoutumée car les Targaryen aiment beaucoup le feu. 

\- Merci Jon. 

\- Quand Théon saura ça, murmura le bâtard

\- Je suis au courant pour Ygritte. 

\- Comment ? 

\- Ne sous-estime jamais les moyens qu'une femme a à sa disposition. 

\- Comment l'as-tu su Arya ? 

\- En fréquentant Gendry j'ai pu me rapprocher d'un réseau de renseignements : Varys. 

Jon était estomaqué. Sa sœur, la seule et unique personne avec Théon qu'il pouvait considérer comme faisant partie de sa famille, avait réussi à découvrir comment Varys obtenait ces informations. L'eunuque chauve était l'un des principaux receleurs de la ville et tout avait un prix. Personne ne savait vraiment à qui il était fidèle, mais il semblait avoir toujours été là. 

\- Je suppose que tu ne me diras rien. 

\- Bingo, j'ai passé un accord avec lui. Il me rencarde quand j'en ai besoin et en échange je ne révèle pas ce que je sais sur lui. 

\- Et le fait qu'il continue à espionner ta famille ? 

Elle se contenta alors de sourire. 

\- Roose Bolton me couvrira, tu en es certain ? 

\- Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute. Va retrouver ta belle argentée. 

\- Et toi ta rousse. 

Deux jours plus tard, Arya sorti de chez ses parents, officiellement elle était en visite auprès de la maison Bolton, mais ce n'était qu'une excuse toute inventée. Elle marcha durant une bonne heure, sereine. Personne n'oserait s'attaquer à elle impunément, l'alliance des maisons Stark, Tully et Arryn était invincible, encore plus depuis que son idiote de sœur avait accepté d'épouser leur cousin, Robin Arryn. 

Les restes du territoire des Targaryen se trouvait dans la partie orientale de la ville, très loin de son centre historique et névralgique. Elle y entra sans difficulté et arriva rapidement devant leur demeure. 

\- Arya Stark, dit une voix grave derrière-elle

\- Monsieur Selmy, vous êtes bien loin de votre commissariat. 

\- Je venais rendre visite à des amis. Et vous ? 

\- Je viens voir quelqu'un également. 

\- Ne vous brûlez pas surtout, l'avertit le commissaire de police, j'aimerais éviter une autre guerre si possible. 

Vingt ans plus tôt, alors qu'il n'était qu'inspecteur de police, Barristan Selmy avait assisté à la mort de son meilleur ami, Rhaegar Targaryen, dans une ruelle. Il avait été criblé de balles par des hommes de main de Robert Baratheon. 

La brune monta les escaliers en marbre et sonna à la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme vint lui ouvrir. Elle devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle, des cheveux frisés coupés courts et la peau bronzée. 

\- Qui est-ce Missandei ? demanda Daenerys depuis l'intérieur de la maison

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda la domestique 

\- Arya Stark. 

En disant son nom, la brune réalisa une chose légèrement importante : Daenerys Targaryen ne la connaissait pas, à part son nom. Et elle elle arrivait pour lui dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'elle d'un simple regard quelques jours plus tôt ? Et elle n'était même pas sûre de ces sentiments tout compte fait. Était-ce de l'amour comme avec Gendry ou bien une simple attirance qui passerait tout naturellement ? 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une Stark vient faire dans la gueule du dragon ? demanda l'argentée qui se trouvait désormais aux côtés de sa domestique

Réfléchit Arya, réfléchit. Ce n'était pas si compliqué de trouver une excuse qui tienne la route. 

\- J'ai appris votre retour en ville suite à la mort de votre frère et j'espérais que vous seriez prête à laisser le passé derrière-vous. 

\- Je vois, et bien entrez. 

La brune la suivit. L'intérieur était blanc et lumineux, comme une parfaite maison moderne. La Targaryen la mena jusqu'à un salon grand et spacieux qui donnait sur une terrasse à l'extérieur par une baie vitrée. 

\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? lui demanda l'argentée

\- Un café s'il vous plaît.

La Targaryen se mit alors au travail. Elle détestait devoir déprendre de ces domestiques toute la journée et elle le leur avait bien fait comprendre. Depuis qu'elle était partie, presque dix ans plus tôt, elle avait prit l'habitude de se débrouille seule pour tout ce qu'elle faisait. 

\- Pourquoi être revenue ? lui demanda Arya, cette ville est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. 

\- Peut-être, mais c'est ma ville. Depuis que je suis partie, je ne songeais qu'à ça : revenir. La mort de Viserys n'aura été qu'un accélérateur. 

\- Vous ne semblez pas beaucoup l'aimer. 

\- Je le détestais. 

C'est à ce moment-là que la cafetière sonna. L'argentée revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de café fumantes et elle les posa sur la petite table entre elles deux. 

\- Faites attention Arya, ils sont chaud. 

\- Merci. 

\- Vous avez déjà suivi la voie de votre famille, n'est-ce pas ? 

\- Vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas comme eux. 

\- Mais vous avez déjà tué. 

\- Une fois, pour survivre. Ce n'était ni un contrat ni un ordre du chef de famille, c'était seulement de la survie. 

\- Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dut … 

\- Ce n'est rien, Daenerys. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant que vous êtes revenue ? 

\- Je compte redresser cette ville, la débarrasser de cette criminalité qui la ronge de l'intérieur. 

\- Vous aurez besoin d'aide pour cela. 

\- J'en aurais, croyez-moi. 

\- Donc la visite du commissaire Selmy n'était pas qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. 

\- Vous l'avez rencontrée ? 

\- Quand je suis arrivée oui, mais son aide seule ne sera pas suffisante vous savez. 

\- J'ai d'autres amis, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Arya. 

L'horloge accrochée au mur sonna alors, faisait réaliser à Arya qu'elle était en retard, bien en retard. 

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser, lui dit-elle, je devrais déjà être rentrée depuis longtemps. 

\- Je vous ramène si vous voulez. 

\- Merci. 

Elles se levèrent et l'argentée la mena jusqu'au garage. Plusieurs voitures étaient alignées, toutes très belles et très riches. L’argentée s’avança vers une voiture blanche, une Audi R8 spyder. Ces voitures coûtaient … très chère. La dragonne s’installa à la place conducteur et Arya à côté d’elle. 

\- Je vous dépose à la frontière du territoire des Arryn ? 

\- Oui merci, je serais en sécurité à partir de là, et suffisamment proche de chez moi. 

\- Alors en route.

Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes pour être à l’endroit convenu et elles se quittèrent-là. Arya fit le reste du chemin à pied et rentra in-extremis chez elle pour le début du dîner. Toute sa famille était là, sauf Sansa qui se trouvait aux Eyriés. Il y avait ses parents, Robb, Bran, Rickon et Theon, un otage de ses parents suite à la dernière guerre contre la famille Greyjoy. 

Alors qu’elle était en train de lire dans sa chambre, Arya fut dérangée par trois coups sur sa porte. Elle posa son livre et alla ouvrir, c’était Jon. Elle le laissa entrer. 

\- Alors, c’était comment avec la dragonne ? 

\- Instructif. Elle est gentille, mais je crois que ce ne sera finalement pas possible entre elle et moi. 

\- Que s’est-il passé ? 

\- Elle veut éradiquer la criminalité de cette ville, elle me l’a avouée sans aucune contrainte. 

\- Gentille en effet. 

\- Elle n’a aucune chance de réussite. 

\- Sans aide c’est certain. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? 

\- Tu n’es pas comme nous Arya, ça se voit. Pas comme Père ou comme Robb, ni comme moi. 

\- Tu voudrais que je vous abandonne Jon ? Pour aller avec elle ? 

\- Avec toi à ses côtés elle aura le soutien d’une partie des familles qui nous sont liés. 

\- Alors viens avec moi Jon. 

\- Ce n’est pas aussi simple et tu le sais. 

\- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua la louve

\- Parce que contrairement à toi, j’ai déjà les mains pleines de sang. 

\- Exactement comme moi. 

\- C’était différent. Toi tu as tué pour survivre, alors que moi … 

Mais tout s’enchaîna dans les jours qui suivirent cette discussion. Ned Stark avait été retrouvé mort, assassiné, par sa femme quelques jours plus tard. Robb prit alors sa succession, mais certaines familles entrèrent alors en rébellion, menées par le sanguinaire et impitoyable Roose Bolton. Une nouvelle guerre venait d’être déclarée, après dix ans de paix. Arya voyait la situation échapper petit à petit à Robb au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient, jusqu’à l’attaque sur leur villa. 

C’était un jour comme un autre, jusqu’à ce qu’un commando armé ne pénètre par la grande porte. Ils étaient près d’une cinquantaine, avec à leur tête le fils bâtard de Roose Bolton. Les gardes Stark s’étaient défendus bec et ongles, mais cela n’avait pas été suffisant malheureusement. Jory Cassel, leur capitaine, avait été grièvement blessé en faisant sortir Arya de la villa. La brune avait réussi tant bien que mal à échapper à ces poursuivants, avec une balle dans l’épaule. Instinctivement, elle avait rejoint le quartier des Targaryen. C’était … c’était le dernier endroit où quelqu’un la chercherait, chez les dragons. Elle sonna à la porte, les doigts maculés de sang, avant de s’effondrer par terre. 

\- Par les Sept ! hurla la dragonne en ouvrant la porte

Arya leva ces yeux fatigués vers elle, l’implorant de l’aider. Daenerys l’aida à se relever et l’emmena à l’intérieur. 

\- Missandei, appela-t-elle, va me chercher de quoi la soigner. 

Tandis que la servante s'exécutait, l’argentée l’allongea sur son lit. 

\- Tenez bon Arya, surtout restez avec moi. La balle n’est pas ressortie, il va falloir l’extraire et ensuite il faudra immobiliser votre bras. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle pour la faire parler 

\- C’était une trahison … Plusieurs familles qui sont sous notre domination nous ont attaqué. 

C’est alors que Missandei revint avec de quoi extraire la balle et l’opération commença. Il fallut une bonne heure à la dragonne pour extraire la balle et refermer la plaie. La brune ne se réveilla que durant la soirée. Elle essaya de se lever mais abandonna bien vite après avoir manqué de tomber par terre, elle était encore trop faible. C’est alors que Daenerys entra dans la chambre. 

\- Vous êtes réveillée, dit-elle

\- Oui. Désolée pour … pour le dérangement. 

\- Ce … Ce n’est pas grâve vous savez. Je préfère ça plutôt que vous ayez été découverte vidée de votre sang au fond d’une ruelle. Mais comment saviez-vous que je pourrais vous soigner ? 

\- Vous avez fait des études de chirurgie et … et c’était le seul endroit où personne ne me chercherait. 

L’argentée sourit, c’était bien pensé. Missandei arriva alors avec un plateau repas qu’elle déposa sur le lit. La brune la remercia. 

\- Je … je vais vous laisser manger Arya, lui dit Daenerys, et surtout reposez-vous. 

\- Merci, sincèrement. 

Le lendemain matin, la chute de la famille Stark fit la une de tout les journaux. Robb Stark était mort chez lui avec plusieurs balles dans le corps, de même que sa mère et ces deux frères. Tout Port-Réal était aux aguets désormais, car tous savaient que c’était les Stark qui dirigeaient le quartier nord de la ville. Sansa se trouvait chez les Arryn et Jon Snow était porté disparu. 

Quelqu’un sonna à la porte à la fin de la matinée. Prudente, Daenerys attrapa son pistolet, un Astra mod.300, et s’approcha de la porte. 

\- Qui est-ce ? 

\- Lyanna Mormont. 

La féroce ourse, que faisait-elle si loin de son fief ? Daenerys était intriguée. 

\- Vous voulez bien m’ouvrir ? reprit-elle 

Les Mormont et les Bolton n’étaient pas particulièrement en bon terme, en tout cas c’était ce que le commissaire Selmy lui avait dit. 

\- Qui … qui est à la porte ? demanda Arya qui était sortie de sa chambre

\- Elle dit s’appeler Lyanna Mormont, lui répondit l’argentée 

\- Faites-là entrer Daenerys, s’il vous plaît.

\- Si vous êtes certaine que l’on peut lui faire confiance. 

La Targaryenne ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer. La jeune femme était accompagnée de plusieurs hommes de main pour sa sécurité. 

\- Arya, la salua-t-elle, il faut que l’on parle. 

\- À propos de quoi ? 

\- On s’est concertée avec plusieurs familles, ils ne veulent pas suivre Roose Bolton. Et … nous voulons que ce soit toi qui nous dirige, que tu reprennes le flambeau de ton frère. 

\- Je refuse. Jon avait raison, ce monde n’est pas le miens. Est-ce que vous savez si … si il est mort ? 

\- Son corps n’a pas été retrouvé, de même que celui de Theon Greyjoy. 

\- Alors il est peut-être en vie. 

Elle était soulagée qu’il y ai eu des survivants. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire malheureusement, ils étaient trop peu nombreux. À moins que … 

\- Si je reprend la tête de la famille Lyanna, ce sera à une seule condition : que l’on arrête tout. 

\- C’est de la folie, personne ne te suivra dans ces conditions. 

\- Ce que je veux, c’est une ville où nos familles ne se feront plus la guerre pour quelques parcelles de terrain. 

\- Je te suivrais Arya, mais je serais probablement la seule. 

\- Je n’en suis pas certaine, mais il faudra te montrer prudente. Je ne veux plus perdre personne. 

Et c’est ainsi que leur vengeance commença, et par la même occasion la disparition des mafias de Port-Réal. Très rapidement, il était apparu que les Lannister, qui s’étaient déjà emparés du territoire de Robert Baratheon, avaient aidé les Bolton à renverser Robb Stark. 

Un à un, Arya élimina tout ceux qui se trouvaient en travers de son chemin, aidée de Lyanna Mormont et de Daenerys Targaryen qui avait été ces propres soutiens, notamment dans la police. Mais Jon Snow n’avait toujours pas reparu. 

Rapidement, il ne resta plus que les Bolton. Mais eu tombèrent tout seul, Ramsay Bolton avait été empoisonné par sa femme, Myrcella Baratheon, qui alla ensuite se rendre à la police, où son oncle Jaime travaillait. L’écorcheur la battait et la violait sans aucune honte. Tywin Lannister, sa fille Cersei, Walder Frey et une partie de sa nombreuse descendance, Randyll Tarly, et Roose Bolton avaient tous été arrêtés pour divers crimes. et envoyés en prison, de même que leurs hommes de main. Enfin, ceux qui étaient toujours en vie bien entendu. Arya avait éliminé l’un des amis de Ramsay Bolton, Locke, et Gregor Clegane. L’homme était fort, mais elle l’avait prise par surprise et avait vidé ces deux Glock 27 sur lui. 

Plusieurs mois plus tard, la ville avait été presque entièrement nettoyée de la corruption et du grand banditisme qui y régnait auparavant. Myrcella Baratheon avait été acquittée pour la mort de son défunt mari et Arya avait brûlée la maison de son enfance. Elle voulait tout oublier, repartir de zéro. Elle s’était installée chez Daenerys, cette “aventure” les avait rapprochées. 

Un soir, Arya avait décidé de lui avouer ces sentiments. Cela faisait deux mois depuis le procès de Tywin Lannister et sa condamnation à la perpétuité. Daenerys travaillait à l’hôpital comme chirurgienne et Arya était devenue vétérinaire. 

\- Tu m’aimes depuis longtemps ? lui demanda l’argentée 

\- Comment … Oui, depuis le premier jour. 

\- Parce que … Je t’aime aussi, Arya. J’ai eu quelqu’un avant … un autre étudiant de médecine, Drogo, mais il est mort tragiquement, un accident de voiture. J’étais encore en deuil lorsque je suis revenue ici. L’hôpital, c’était une façon de m’occuper. Puis tu es arrivée. 

\- Daenerys, je suis désolée … je ne savais pas. 

\- Ce n’est rien, de l’eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. 


End file.
